


Blind Trust

by CelestialSymphony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony





	Blind Trust

The screaming.  It started with a slightly annoyed raised voice.  Then it escalated to full force yelling.  Then the beams, blue and red met white in a hot flash of blinding light.  Blinding.  Sollux could remember the light, how it enveloped him.  With all his might he pushed his power to the limit, but he just couldn’t withstand the massive force slamming into him.  First he felt his vision falter, then a light pressure on his face that quickly spread to his whole body.  Then he was airborne, tumbling into an oblivion of white before he stopped suddenly and everything went black.  Enveloping black.  Painful black. Total black.

 _So this is how I die?_

His inevitable death, while obviously not unexpected, still infuriated him.  He had so much to do!  So many projects left undone.  A game to try and salvage.  And his matesprit.  He could hear him screaming at him, distantly through the black that swathed him.

 _DON’T YOU DIE ON ME! DON’T YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME AGAIN YOU FUCKASS!_

This was a different kind of pain.  This one came from deep inside him.  It tore through him leaving nothing but a deep burning fire that seared his soul.  The agony was insufferable and he tried to scream, but he couldn’t.  There was only the black, the pain, and the muffled tear infused screams of his matesprit.

Sollux shot up, his breath caught in a huge gasp, his throat dry and lips cracked.  He felt the sheets sticking to him and flung them off.  He tried to adjust his vision but nothing changed, just the ever present darkness.  He reached up to rub his eyes, but his fingers met nothing, only empty hollows.  Again panic rushed through his body and he grouped out blindly in the darkness, his hands first crashing into the table next to his bed sending several things hurtling to the floor, the distinct sound of something breaking ignored as he began to hyperventilate.  He swung his hands the other way, groping for something, anything in the perpetual darkness.  Suddenly his hands connected with something soft, strong, and warm.  His breath evened as he felt a pulse race under the skin of whatever or whoever he had touched and as his mind took back control from his instincts, his breath evened.

He had lost his eyesight in the battle, but he had lived.  It had been days since, but every night the nightmares plagued his mind and every morning he woke up like this.  And each time the same thing brought him to his senses.  The same warmth.  The same person who had been screaming at him to stay alive.  The skin under his hand stretched taught and relaxed again as the figure moved.

“Sol?  You ok?”

Karkat’s voice was so different in the morning, so soft and unguarded, no touch of the acid he usually spat once fully awake.

Sollux let his hand lay flat against the skin, determining from its smooth rhythmic rise and fall and the distance from where Karkat’s voice had come from that he had his hand midway up his torso.  The blind man carefully laid his head down on the Cancer’s chest, trying not to poke him with his horns.

“Just the nightmares again.”

Karkat wrapped an arm loosely around Sollux’s shoulder, his fingers tracing small patterns over the Gemini’s heart, “It’s ok.  I’m here.  Everything’s ok.”

“No, KK, it’s not,” Sollux inhaled deeply, trying to see his matesprit the way Terezi could, catching a slight hint of something sweet, “Let’s face it; half our friends are dead and you only staved off the inevitable by saving me.”

A finger hitched under Sollux’s chin and tilted his head upward, soft warm lips meeting his, “I miss your lisp.”

“You always made fun of me for it,” the laugh was sad, resigned.  They both knew he was right.  Outside the door of the room they now shared, colored blood still stained the walls and floors.  And they also both knew Sollux’s prediction of his own demise.

“I don’t deserve you,” Karkat said with another tender kiss.  How do you say goodbye to someone when they aren’t even gone yet?  When you don’t know what kiss may be the last?

Sollux ran his hand up Karkat’s chest and cupped his cheek as their lips met again, a little more eager this time.  Adjusting himself so he was leaning over the Cancer, Sollux moved his lips up and kissed one of Karkat’s horns while his hand ran through his hair.  A shiver ran down Karkat’s body and a soft moan escaped his lips.  Blind, Sollux was determined to memorize every inch of his matesprit’s body by feel, smell, and taste.

Karkat held amazingly still and calm as Sollux let his hand slowly slide down and study every feature of his face, the slight heat and increased pulse beat the only betraying sign to what his lover’s touch was doing to him.  Sollux ran his fingers across his matesprit’s forehead, memorizing the lines that had begun to form already from the other troll’s constant scowling.  Karkat’s eyes trembled shut as soft fingers traced the orbs and soft lips fluttered kisses on flushed skin.  Then came his neck.  Sollux painted a mental picture, every muscle, every pulse, every kiss colors on his canvas. 

His hands ghosted further down, tracing the collarbone and strong shoulders.  Karkat let out another soft moan as Sollux nipped at his neck, moving his fingers further down, counting each rib and circling each hard nipple.  His chest raised and lowered faster as Sollux moved his hand down to Karkat’s abdomen, hands rising and falling lightly over the curve of the troll’s abs.  Karkat took in a shuttering breath as Sollux slipped his hand below the sheet that covered him to continue his explorations while the Gemini continued to administer soft kisses onto his neck.

Karkat brought Sollux’s lips to his and rolled over on top of the other troll, crushing their body’s together.  The Gemini flung his arms around his matesprit’s neck and moaned his name as Karkat thrust their bodies together causing delicious friction, sending tremors through both of their bodies.  It was Karkat’s turn to nip Sollux’s neck as he continued to thrust against him, their bodies sliding against each other.  Sollux thrashed his head around, a constant stream of moans pouring from his mouth as Karkat grunted in rhythm to his thrusts.

“Kar…Karkat….I….I…”

Karkat smashed his lips against his lover’s as tremors wracked both their bodies, their hips thrusting together in short bursts involuntarily.  Karkat collapsed on top of Sollux who nuzzled into his matesprit.  Sollux breathed in deeply, and suddenly his vision lit up, or what he must guess to be what Terezi used to see.  He could make out Karkat’s shoulder, ear, hair, and one nubby little horn.  Sollux pushed Karkat up enough so he could stair into the Cancer’s eyes.  The sudden burst of sight was fading quickly, but he was able to look into those bright yellow eyes one more time.

“Karkat,” Sollux breathed, “No matter what, I will ALWAYS love you.”

Karkat leaned down and softly kissed the Gemini, “And I will never stop loving you.”

They kissed once more and pulled each other close in a tight embrace that would last for a long time, neither wanting to let go.


End file.
